princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dahaka
|image = |caption= The Dahaka in Warrior Within |species = Mythical creature |alias = Guardian of Time |origin = created by the Prince's disruption of the timeline |status = Deceased |items/weapons = Tentacles; Manipulation of Time |occupation = Guardian of the Timeline |appearance = Battles of Prince of Persia Prince of Persia: Warrior Within |voice actor = Richard Dumont }} . The Dahaka (also known as the Guardian of Time) is an antagonist in Battles of Prince of Persia and Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. The guardian of the timeline, he appears only when the timeline is disrupted. It is the Dahaka's duty to make sure that the Prince meets his death to restore the timeline. Official Description Strategy Guide Instructional Manual Biography ''Battles of Prince of Persia'' The Dahaka appeared to the Prince during the time wherein his abilities a warrior were brought into question and thought little of on account of his tampering with time. When the Dahaka attempted to kill the Prince, his life was spared by Darius, who sacrificed himself to save the Prince. After the death of Darius, the Prince began the search on how to stop the Dahaka.Battles of Prince of Persia ''Warrior Within'' The Chase During his travels on the Island of Time, the Dahaka pursues the Prince throughout the Fortress of Time. The hero has to flee, unable to harm the creature. The Dahaka is relentless in his pursuit of the Prince and his mission is only halted whenever the Prince crosses areas with water; the Prince learns that the Dahaka cannot touch water or fight against it, so he uses this advantage to escape from the Dahaka.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within A Second Chance The Dahaka followed the Prince even in the past, making his journey even more difficult. After the death of the Empress of Time, the Prince thinks that he's free to leave the Island, but the Dahaka arrives and throws him into a secret passage. The Prince then realizes that by killing the Empress, he created the Sands of Time. The Prince managed to retrieve the mask, transforming into the Sand Wraith. He then assumes that the creature who was following him was in fact himself who was trying to warn him about the Empress of Time. The Prince travels back in time to reach Kaileena, but once again, he's followed by the Guardian of Time. The wooden bridge onto which the Dahaka steps collapse, but before falling to his assumed death, one of the Dahaka's tentacles reaches the prince, who slices it and screams with anger. Final Battle After reaching Kaileena in the present, the Prince demands her to stand down as it is not his intent to kill her.. Suddenly, the Dahaka appears and tries to absorb Kaileena, who doesn't belong in the present. The Prince attacks him, and due to having the Water Sword, can harm him. Kaileena runs away, and the Prince fights the beast with his sword, now able to harm the monster. After a long battle, Kaileena throws a sand ball at the Dahaka, who gets caught on the edge of the platform. The prince stabs the Dahaka's head, and the creature falls into the water. As the sea turns black, the Dahaka comes out from the water, only to explode, the ocean water returning to normal. The Prince has changed his fate. Trivia *When the Prince fights Kaileena for the first time, she says: "I had hoped the Dahaka would kill you.", but when he fights her for the second time with the Water Sword, and the Dahaka appears, Kaileena has no idea who the Dahaka is. *The Dahaka may have very likely been based on a character from Iranian mythology known as . *The Dahaka speaks in reverse. When the Dahaka speaks, if time is turned back, its sentences can be understood.The real voice of Dahaka (Backwards) References }} Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Warrior Within Boss Category:Deceased Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Characters